The Team Rocket Chronicles
by tehlorz
Summary: Will Team Rocket be destroyed by Team Jet? *REVISED*
1. Part I

"The Team Rocket Chronicles" ****

"The Team Rocket Chronicles"  
  
**__**Written by: Lauren R.J. Thomas

  
Part One  
  
  
Jessie lay quietly in the forest, gazing at the stars just....thinking.  
She was thinking about how strange Giovanni had been acting lately. He  
hadn't yelled at them that day when they called to check in...  
  
- Earlier -   
  
"Guess we gotta call da Boss..." Meowth said.  
  
Jessie nodded sadly.   
  
James, he whined, "I'm scared!"  
  
Jessie went into a phone booth with her fellow Teammates to call their boss.  
The shadowy figure appeared on the video phone's screen, a shadow covered  
hand stroking a Persian.   
  
"Hello sir, this is Jessie, James and Meowth..." Jessie said.  
  
"Oh, well hello team."  
  
The three bungling villains exchanged glances. "Um...hello sir..." Jessie  
said, very confused at her boss' unusual behavior.  
  
"I'd love to chat but there's a crisis."  
  
"Oh, well den, we're sorry sir," Meowth said.  
  
"No, quite all right...please be careful you three...I know you are true  
Team Rocket material deep inside. You are the most loyal to Team Rocket.  
Please be careful."  
  
"Um...we will sir..." James said.  
  
Giovanni sighed. "Good. Goodbye then Team."  
  
The video phone went off and Jessie hung up slowly.  
  
"Ok, Meowth's got one question..."  
  
Jessie and James looked at him.  
  
"Who was dat and what has he done wit da _real_ Giovanni??"  
  
-

  
Jessie stared at the sky, remembering that. Then she jumped when she  
felt someone poke her. She looked over and saw James looking at her.  
  
"Jessie, can't sleep?"  
  
She shook her head. "I can't stop thinking about Giovanni...."  
  
James nodded. He understood. He couldn't either. "Maybe he's dying."  
  
Jessie rolled her eyes. "He'd have told us that you moron." she regretted  
saying that the second it came out of her mouth. Why did she have to be so  
mean to him? She didn't understand... Then the sight she saw next to her  
made her break into tears..James was cowering in fear, expecting a blow  
from a fan or mallet or frying pan. Jessie hugged James tight, crying   
harder than she ever had before.  
  
"Oh James! What have I done to you??"  
  
James was startled (though happy that he could be this close to Jessie)  
He smelled her hair and her perfume...she was so beautiful...He slowly  
wrapped his arms around her and held her close.   
  
"I don't mean to be so mean it's just...I don't know..."  
  
"Shh..." James said, caressing her long red mane, "I know, you've had it  
hard Jess..."  
  
Jessie nodded.  
  
"Hey Jess, what wit da waterwoiks?"  
  
Jessie quickly wiped her eyes and James glared at Meowth for wrecking  
their moment. Meowth was a cunning little kitty. He knew that Jessie and  
James loved each other, and he was always thinking up plans as to try  
to get them together. Of course Jessie and James saw right through them  
and insisted they were just partners but Meowth knew better. He'd seen James  
watch Jessie as she slept and he'd read Jessie's diary where it said:  
  
"I love James so much...I can't stand it when I whack him...Why do I do these  
things to the man I love?"  
  
Meowth walked over to Jessie and handed her a hankie.  
  
"Thanks.." she said.  
  
"Don't mention it." Meowth looked at James, then at Jessie, and back at James.  
"I didn't interrupt anyting, did I?"  
  
Jessie and James rolled their eyes at the same time. "Meowth, we've told you,  
we're just friends," Jessie said, getting back into her sleeping bag.  
  
"Yes..." James said softly. "Just...friends..."  
  
Meowth shrugged and got back into his sleeping bag.  
  
Little did the 3 know that they were being watched. A dark figure was hiding  
in the bushes.  
  
"Hmm... Team Rocket members at 12 o'clock...The boss will like these.."


	2. Part II

The Team Rocket Cronicles ****

The Team Rocket Chronicles

Part 2  
  
  
"I've found the next team on your list boss."  
  
"Good job Robby. They shall make fine company for our other friends.."  
The man signaled over to a blonde-haired girl and a green-blue-haired boy,  
tied up and gagged in the corner.  
  
"Yes sir. I will bring them to you today!"  
  
"Good...I want to expand our team...and put Team Rocket out of business  
for good!" He slammed his hand on his desk, making the young boy jump.  
"That bastard Giovanni screwed me over...well...I told him I'd be back and I  
am."  
  
"That you are sir."  
  
The man smiled evilly. "Thank you Robby, now get me Jessie and James. _now_!"  
  
The boy jumped again and ran out the door.  
  
-  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!" she did a pose.  
  
"James!" he copied that pose.  
  
"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"Meeeeeowth! That's right!"  
  
"oh no!" a boy about the age of 10 moaned. "Not you three."  
  
"Chu!" His Pikachu said.  
  
"If you hate us so much twerp then just give us the Pikachu and we'll go  
away!" Jessie said.  
  
"Never!" the boy retorted.  
  
"Then don't yell at us!" James said. "It's your choice!"  
  
The boy and his Pikachu looked at each other and before you could say  
"Goldeen"...  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaaaaaaaain...."  
  
The bungling trio landed in a field where they decided to set up camp for  
the night. James began dinner as Meowth chased after the Butterfrees that  
inhabited the field. Jessie just sat in the grass rubbing her shoulders   
and neck. Blasting off wasn't exactly the greatest thing for those  
parts of the body among others. James looked at Jessie and went over to her  
and began to rub her shoulders. Jessie was shocked and even blushed a little  
but smiled as her rubbed her aching body.  
  
"Thanks James..." she said.  
  
"Hey, what are friends for Jess?"  
  
"I can't get over how we're constantly getting beat by that Mickey Mouse  
Club reject."  
  
James wasn't even paying attention. He was just enjoying this one chance  
to be close to Jessie. Her skin was so soft...He sighed happily.  
  
"I mean, how pathetic must we be to get beaten by a 10-year-old and his  
rodent??" Jessie said.  
  
"Well Jess, Pikachu's rare and more advanced, that's why we're after it.."  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
James stopped and went around in front of Jessie. He gazed into her sapphire  
blue eyes and said, "Jess, we'll get it someday...someday we'll have all the   
fame and money...We'll be happy Jess. I know it."  
  
Jessie smiled and hugged James. "You're the best James."  
  
"So are you Jess..."  
  
Just then they heard: "MEOWTH! Jessie! James!"  
The two stopped hugging and looked at each other.  
"Meowth!" they said, and ran to the sound of his voice.


	3. Part III

The Team Rocket Cronicles ****

The Team Rocket Chronicles

Part 3  
  
Jessie awoke with a pounding headache. She sat up and looked around her.   
  
"Morning Jess."  
  
Jessie glared. "Cassidy. What do you want?" Just then Jessie noticed James  
unconscious. She ran over to him. "James? James?"   
  
He groaned and said, "Mommy, make Jessiebell stop..."  
  
Jessie sighed and laid his head in her lap and stroked his hair. Cassidy  
and Butch raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"He your boyfriend Jessie?" Cassidy asked.  
  
Jessie blushed. "No, no of course not...we're only partners..."  
  
"Sure..." Butch said in his frog-like voice.  
  
Jessie looked around and saw that they were in a cell. "Where are we?"  
  
"Beats me. We were knocked out and woke up here. No one's told us anything  
yet," Cassidy said, resting her head on the wall.  
  
Butch nodded in agreement.  
  
Jessie sighed again. "hey, where's Meowth?!?"  
  
"Ha! Whoever did this took all our Pokemon Jess," Cassidy said.  
  
James woke up and smiled up at Jessie. "Morning Jess..."  
  
Jessie smiled back. "Morning James..."  
  
Butch and Cassidy exchanged glances. They then smiled at each other and   
blushed. They immediately looked away.  
  
James sat up and looked around. "Oh NO! We're in jail AGAIN?"  
  
"No James we were kidnapped," Jessie said.  
  
"Who would want us?" he asked.  
  
"Good point, you guys are worthless!" Butch laughed as he took out a pack  
of cigarettes.  
  
"Butch...I thought you were going to stop..." Cassidy said, staring at the  
cigarette in his hand.  
  
He looked at Cassidy's pleading eyes and put it away. Cassidy smiled.  
  
James grinned and said, "Whip it good..."  
  
Jessie burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm not whipped! If anything you are!" Butch said.  
  
"And you shouldn't be laughing, our lives are in possible danger," Cassidy  
said.  
  
Jessie and James were still cracking up.  
  
"Morons," Cassidy muttered.  
  
Just then they heard footsteps coming. They all ran towards the front of   
the cell. A man who looked exactly like Giovanni, only with a beard, stared  
back at them, petting an Arcanine at his side.  
  
"So...Butch and Cassidy and Jessie and James..."  
  
"Who are you?" Jessie asked.  
  
"I am Donatello, leader of Team Jet."  
  
"Team Jet?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, the NEW criminal group."  
  
"You mean...you're trying to get rid of Team Rocket?!?" Cassidy asked.  
  
"Yes, you're a bright one you are..."he stared at Cassidy for a moment.  
  
Butch glared at him. He did NOT like the way he was looking at his   
partner.  
  
Donatello opened the cell and pulled Cassidy out. "You'll be my first  
test subject. Guards! Put Jessie and James in one cell, Butch in another."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I can't believe it..." Jessie said and her and James were being led by   
gunpoint to another cell.  
  
" I know..." James said.  
  
Butch stared back at where Cassidy had been taken. "Cass..."he whispered.  
  
"This must be why Giovanni was acting so weird!" Jessie said.  
  
"Yeah! But," James lowered his voice, "how are we gonna get out of here?"  
  
Jessie looked at him. "I, I, I don't know...."  
  
James held her close to him and whispered. "No matter what Jess, I'll   
keep you safe, I promise..."


	4. Part IV

The Team Rocket Cronicles ****

The Team Rocket Chronicles

Part 4  
  
James paced back and forth in the cell. It was 2AM and Jessie was sound   
asleep. He had to get them out of this mess. He just HAD to. God only knew  
what Donatello had done to Cassidy...let alone what he'd do to a more   
gorgeous woman AKA Jessie.   
  
*Somehow...I have to think of something..* he thought.   
  
Jessie groaned. "James?" she yawned. "What are you doing up?"  
  
"Just thinking," he said sitting next to Jessie.  
  
"About what?" she yawned again.  
  
"This. Us."  
  
"Ah.." Jessie said.   
  
"I swear Jess, I will get you out of this mess...even if it kills me."  
  
"No! Don't say that!" Jessie put her hand on his cheek. "If you aren't here  
with me, I'd rather have Donatello do whatever the hell he's planning on  
doing..ok?"  
  
James gazed into her eyes again and nodded. The two stared into each other's  
eyes and slowly moved forward, towards each other. Their lips touched and the   
two kissed for the first time. It was quick kiss followed by a VERY large  
blush and long, uncomfortable silence. The two looked at each other again  
and wrapped their arms around each other and kissed more passionately than  
before. Jessie began to remove James' jacket, as James began to remove hers.  
The two kissed more passionately yet and Jessie began to take off James   
shirt, then she stopped.  
  
"Oh God..."  
  
"What?" James' muffled voice said. His face was still covered by his shirt.  
  
"What the hell are we thinking?!?" Jessie held her head in her hands.  
  
James pulled his shirt back on and went over to her.   
  
"I'm sorry Jess..."  
  
"James...it's not your fault...I had my part in it too..."  
  
"Listen Jessie, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time..."  
  
"Ok..What is it James..?" Jessie asked.  
  
He stared into her eyes again, he wanted to tell her so badly...  
  
"I, I, I...I really think that YOU ought be the one who wears the women's  
clothes from now on.." He could've kicked himself.  
  
"Oh.."Jessie said, obviously expecting something else. "I guess..."  
  
James nodded and then handed her back her Team Rocket jacket.  
  
"Thanks...Night James."  
  
"Goodnight Jess..." *I love you...* he thought...  
  
*I love you James...* she thought.


	5. Part V

The Team Rocket Cronicles ****

The Team Rocket Chronicles

Part 5  
  
Jessie sat waiting for James to return. Donatello had come in earlier that  
day and took him down the same corridor he took Cassidy down. He later came  
and took Butch. Jessie sighed, wondering what the hell was going on....  
  
-  
  
"Cassidy! are you mad?!?!" James yelled, getting out her grasp.  
  
Cassidy giggled. "Aw..come on James...have a little FUN."  
  
"No! Get away from me you nutcase! You're almost as bad as Jessiebell!"  
  
"Oh that my new pet name babe?"  
  
"NO! And I am NOT babe!"  
  
Cassidy giggled more.   
  
"Ok, you aren't cooperating James," Donatello said. "Guards, place him back  
with Jessie."  
  
They nodded and took him out of the room.  
  
"Bring in Butch.." Donatello grinned.  
  
Butch was shoved in the room. He looked and saw Cassidy. He ran to her and   
hugged her.  
  
"Cass! I'm so happy you're ok!"  
  
Cassidy smiled and held him close. she then grabbed his arm and flung him   
onto the bed that was in the room.  
  
"Cassidy....?" Butch asked, his eyes widening.  
  
She hopped ontop of him and placed her finger over his lips. "Shh..." she   
ripped off his TR jacket and flung it across the room.  
  
"CASSIDY?!?!"  
  
Cassidy smiled. "Butch..come on...just give in..." Cassidy started to kiss  
his neck. Butch was speechless...he never knew Cassidy liked him in this  
way..let alone that much to make love to him. But...Butch wasn't sure if  
he was ready...  
  
"Cassidy...I, I love you too but..I don't think.." Butch's eyes widened as  
Cassidy pulled out a gun.  
  
Cassidy smirked. "Now shut up."  
  
Butch gulped as Cassidy took off his pants. Butch looked into Cassidy's eyes.  
They were cold and icy..not the Cassidy he fell in love with. Butch knew  
that the only reason Cassidy was doing this was because of something   
Donatello did to her.  
  
*Why? Why am I doing this?!?!* Cassidy didn't know. She was so frightened.  
She loved Butch but she figured that their first time would be under  
different circumstances...and she wouldn't be holding a gun to his head,   
screaming at him to go into her. she looked into Butch's eyes and saw  
how scared he was...she couldn't stand what she was doing..yet she did it.  
She screamed out his name when he went into her and told him to push into   
her. Cassidy wanted to cry....she didn't know what was wrong...it was like..  
some other force had taken over her body...  
  
Butch pushed into Cassidy as hard as he could, he wished it was with HIS  
Cassidy though...not this one...  
  
-  
  
Cassidy woke up, naked in a bed, lying on Butch's chest. She looked up at  
him and saw that he was asleep. She looked over at the nightstand and saw  
the gun. Cassidy immediately remembered what she had done.   
  
"Oh God..." she whispered. "What have I done...?"  
  
Butch yawned and woke up. "Cass..."  
  
"Oh God Butch...I, I.."  
  
"Shh...Cassidy..I know it wasn't you."  
  
Cassidy started to cry. "Oh God...I'm so sorry...."  
  
Butch held her close and kissed her head. "I know Cass..."  
  
"I'm surprised you don't hate me..."  
  
"Cassidy, I could never hate you...I love you..."  
  
Cassidy looked up at him. "You do..?"  
  
Butch nodded.  
  
"I love you too Butch..."  
  
The new couple kissed and stayed in the room most of the day.


	6. Part VI

The Team Rocket Chronicles6 ****

The Team Rocket Chronicles

Part 6  
  
  
Butch and Cassidy were led back to their cell hand in hand. Jessie raised  
an eyebrow and looked across the way to their cell. She smirked and said,  
"So Cass, he your boyfriend?"  
  
Cassidy glared back and stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
James was sitting in a corner, rocking back and forth mumbling,"We're  
doomed, all is lost, we're doomed, all is lost..."  
  
Jessie rolled her eyes and sat in front of him. "Listen, we'll get out of  
this...somehow..."  
  
-  
  
"Charr??" (Where's Jessie?)  
  
"Weezing?" (And James?)  
  
"I wish I knew fellas." Meowth sat in the cage with Weezing, Arbok,   
Lickitung and Victreebel.  
  
"EEEE EEE EEEE!!" (You don't think James sent us here because I kept  
eating him...do you?)  
  
"No. Dis ain't Jessie and James' fault. We've been Poke-napped!"  
  
"Licki! Licki!" (Oh no! What do we do!?)  
  
"I don't know Lickitung..I just hope our trainers are ok...I dunno what  
I'd do without dem..."  
  
"Charrrrr..." (Either do I..) "Char, Charbok.." (Jessie has had me since  
I was a baby Ekans..)  
  
"Weez! Weezing Weez!" (And James has had me since I was a baby Koffing)  
  
"EEE EEEEEEE EEE EEEEE!!" (I don't mean to eat his head...I just like  
the smell of his shampoo....it gets me thinkin' it'll taste like that  
too...)  
  
"Licki! Licki! Licki lick licki!" (We have to save them! They're our  
trainers and they maybe braindead but we're still their Pokemon and we  
have to help them!)  
  
"Charbok!" (Right on!)  
  
"Weezing!" (Agreed!)  
  
"EEEEEE!" (I'm in!)  
  
"Good point, Meowth is with ya!"  
  
-  
  
"Raticate! Raticate!" (I wonder where Cassidy and Butch are Drowzee...)  
  
"Drowzee...Drowzee..." (I'm not sure...)  
  
They looked across the way to Meowth, Arbok, weezing, Lickitung, and   
Victreebel, planning an escape from the awful place.  
  
"RATICATE!" (HEY!)  
  
The 5 Pokemon looked over. "What'da want?" Meowth asked, narrowing his eyes  
at their rivals.  
  
"Raticate...Raticate.." (We heard you talking and we want to help save  
Butch and Cassidy)  
  
"Drowzee...Drowzee.. (I'm sure my hypnosis could be of some help...)  
  
"Dey a point...we COULD use Drowzee's power..Ok, yous twos are in.."  
  
"Charbok! Charr!" (But no double-crossing, got it?)  
  
The two Pokemon nodded and listened in on the plan...


	7. Part VII

The Team Rocket Chronicles ****

The Team Rocket Chronicles

Part 7  
  
  
"Weezing, do ya gotta keep wheezing like dat?" meowth whispered.  
  
"Weezing" (Sorry)  
  
Just then the Pokemon saw a light coming towards them. They were like deer  
in headlights, too scared to move..nowhere to go if they could. Robby  
looked down at the Pokemon who were now a doorknob turn away from seeing  
their trainers again.  
  
"aren't you Jessie, James, Butch, & Cassidy's Pokemon?" he asked.  
  
They all nodded sadly. Robby loved Pokemon and he always dreamed of  
being a Pokemon Master. He saw the sadness in the Pokemon's eyes...  
  
"Come with me," he said, opening the door.  
  
Their eyes brightened. "Ya know kid, ya ain't dat bad!" Meowth said, jumping  
up and patting him on the back. The Pokemon ran in and went to their trainer's  
cells.  
  
"Jess, James, get up!" Meowth whispered loud enough for them to hear.  
  
Jessie stirred and smiled brightly at the sight of her Pokemon.  
  
"Meowth! Arbok! Lickitung!" Jessie shook James. "Get up James!"  
  
James moaned and stirred, then went back to his dream. "I james...take  
thee Jessica...to be my lawful wedded wife..." he trailed off into a snore.  
  
Jessie just stared at James. Had he just said what she thought he said?  
Was he dreaming about marrying her? Jessie finally snapped out of it and  
wacked James in the head.  
  
He sat up and whined, "Ow...Jessie...It's too early to get up..."  
Then the blue-haired Team Rocket memeber saw his Pokemon. "Weezing,  
Meowth, Victreebel!"  
  
Just then Robby stepped in.  
  
"Who are you?" Cassidy asked, after a touching reunion and a lot of explaining  
to her own Pokemon.   
  
"I'm Robby..I guess it's kinda my fault you're here..I don't really like this  
job much...I'm not much of an evil kind of guy..But, I want to help you guys  
get out of here. I know what Donatello is going to do to you and it's  
horrible.."  
  
"What's he going to do?" James asked.  
  
Robby sighed and said, "He wants to marry both Cassidy AND Jessie and  
kill you and Butch...then, just as revenge for you guys teaming up with  
Giovanni, he was going to try to impregnate the girls and then, kill the  
babies once they were born.."  
  
Jessie, James, Butch, and Cassidy stared in awe.  
  
"And I thought Giovanni was evil.." Cassidy whispered.  
  
"He's Paras compared to this guy..." Jessie said.  
  
"Yeah.." Butch agreed, holding Cassidy's shaking body close.  
  
Jessie looked at James who hadn't said anything. His eyes were like stone.  
  
"That BASTARD!" he yelled. He went up to the bars. "Let me out, now."  
  
Robby quickly unlocked both cells and James ran down the corridor he had  
been taken down the day before.  
  
"James!" Jessie cried running after him.  
  
Meowth sighed and said, "Arbok, Weezing, Raticate, Victreebel, Lickitung,   
Drowzee, you get Butch and Cass outta here. Me and Robby'll cover  
Jess and Jim."  
  
The Pokemon nodded and led the two lovebirds out.   
  
Jessie finally caught up with James and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"James, what do you think you're doing?" she asked.  
  
James stared at her. "NO ONE tries to do that to you Jessica..NO ONE."  
  
"But..he didn't do anything. He was GOING to but he never did..I'm fine  
James..."  
  
"I want him to pay Jess...I want to him to pay dearly.." James stormed off  
in Donatello's office.  
  
Jessie followed.   
  
James found a gun on his desk. Donatello was asleep at the desk. James   
silently picked it up and pointed it at Donatello.  
  
"Burn in hell you son of a bitch."  



	8. Part VIII

Part 8~*~ ****

The Team Rocket Chronicles

Part 8  
  
"JAMES!" Jessie screamed.  
  
This awoke Donatello. He smiled smugly when he saw James standing there,  
pointing the gun in his face.  
  
"James, go ahead my boy...shoot me.."  
  
James glared at him. He had never felt hatred like this in his life. Not  
even for Jessiebell...  
  
"But keep in mind if you do," he clapped his hands and two guards came in  
and grabbed Jessie and held a gun to her temple, "the girl dies with me."  
  
James spun around and saw Jessie. He saw her pleading eyes not to do this..  
Not just because she would die but because it wasn't James..it wasn't HER  
James.  
  
James slowly lowered gun and dropped it to the floor.  
  
"That a boy. Release the girl," Donatello said. The men let go and closed the  
door, but not before Meowth came in.  
  
"Well, looks like i have the whole team here, don't I?"  
  
James growled at Donatello. "How could you want to do that to Jessie and  
Cassidy? It's sick..."  
  
Donatello went over and picked up the gun. He pointed it James.  
  
"How do you know about those plans?"  
  
"Robby told us," James replied, staring coldly at Donatello.  
  
"Thank you," Donatello said, pulling the trigger.  
  
"No!" Meowth cried, taking the bullet. He fell to the ground in a pool of  
blood.  
  
"MEOWTH!" Jessie and James screamed.  
  
Donatello ran out, but not without leaving a bomb in his office.  
  
*While they tend to their beloved cat, the bomb is ticking away and in 10  
minutes, they will be no more.* Donatello thought as he made his getaway.  
  
"Meowth..." Jessie said, laying the cat's head in her lap. "this is going to  
hurt ok?"   
  
"Me..owth.."  
  
James took some tweezers and pulled the bullet out of the cat's stomach.  
  
"MEEEEEEEOOOOOOWTTH!!" he screamed.  
  
James then took off his TR jacket and wrapped it around the wound, so no  
more blood could get out.  
  
James looked at Meowth gratefully. "Meowth...I can't believe you did that for  
me."  
  
"Yous are my friends...my BEST friends...I do anyting for yas.."  
  
Jessie smiled down at Meowth and then smiled at James. James smiled back then  
he turned his head to look around the room.  
  
"What's up James?"  
  
"Don't you hear that ticking?"  
  
"what ticking?" Jessie asked.  
  
James went behind Donatello's desk and gasped.  
  
"Jess, we gotta get outta here!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a bomb!!!!"  



	9. Part IX

Part 9~*~  ****

The Team Rocket Chronicles

Part 9   
  
" A BOMB?!?" Jessie cried.  
  
"Yeah, come on we gotta get out of here!" James yelled.  
  
They ran down the long corridor and came to a giant metal door. James  
pulled on the handle.  
  
"Damnit!" he yelled. "It's locked."  
  
"What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO!?!?" Jessie cried, pacing around, with Meowth   
in her arms.  
  
James grabbed her shoulders. "Jessie...I think Team Rocket is going to  
blast off for the last time..."  
  
Jessie looked into his eyes and began to cry.  
  
"Shh..Jess.." He wiped away her tears.  
  
Jessie let Meowth down and hugged James. He held her close then looked deep  
into her sapphire eyes.  
  
"Jessica...I've wanted to tell this from the moment I first met you..I'm  
so sorry for not telling you earlier but...I love you Jess...I love you."  
  
"Oh James...I love you too..." They held each other close and cried.  
  
-  
  
Cassidy paced around outside. "where are they? Why aren't they out yet?"  
  
Robby came out of another door inside the building and ran to them. "I lost  
Meowth and Jessie and James and..."  
  
"And?????" Cassidy presisted.  
  
"I think there's a bomb.."  
  
Cassidy turned pale. "Oh my God..." She ran to the door and began to try to  
push it in. She glared back at Butch, arbok, Weezing, Lickitung,   
Victreebel, Drowzee, Raticate and Robby. "Don't just stand there! Help me!"  
They all ran over to her and began to pull. Finally the door flew open.  
  
"Cassidy!" Jessie said.  
  
"Come on you guys, get out!" Cassidy yelled.  
  
They ran out of the building just as it exploded. They all stared at the  
flaming building in awe.   


-  
  
"All I can say is thank you teams," Giovanni said. They were all in his   
office back at TR HQ. "You have proven your loyalty to Team Rocket and  
your courage to me." The man went into the back room and came out with 4  
wads of money and a large bag of catnip. "Here, as my thanks."  
  
Their eyes widened at all the money that had received.  
  
"Thank you sir.." James said, awed.  
  
"No teams, thank YOU."   



	10. Epilogue

The Team Rocket Chronicles ****

The Team Rocket Chronicles

Epilouge  
  
"I James, take thee Jessica to be my lawful wedded wife, for rich or for poor  
"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. James, you  
may kiss your bride."  
  
James lifted the veil and saw Jessie's smiling face. Their kiss seemed to  
last forever as everyone stood up and clapped. Even Giovanni had tears in  
his eyes.  
  
-  
  
"Come on Jess, push..." James coached.  
  
Jessie screamed and pushed as hard as she could. Then they heard crying.  
  
"Congratulations...you have a baby girl.." the doctor said.  
  
James kissed Jessie's head and said, "you were so amazing Jess..."  
  
The doctor placed the baby in Jessie's arms. Jessie smiled down at her.  
"Musashi Summer Rocket..." she smiled.  
  
"She looks beautiful...just like her mother.." James said.  
  
The two kissed and from then on they knew that no matter what NOTHING  
was going to stand in their way. Their love would be forever.

****

The End


End file.
